


Hux’s Satiated Lips

by Kylokitty



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Belly Kink, Eating, Food, Frustration, Hand-feeding, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Pride, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, rotisserie chicken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylokitty/pseuds/Kylokitty
Summary: It’s absolutely imperative that Hux receives the final approval from The Supreme Leader in order to proceed with his plans, however, Kylo is by no means in a rush as he’s busy eating rotisserie chicken. And, maybe, just maybe, he can tempt The General into joining him.“Hux squinted his eyes at the obscene spectacle and, Is that a rotisserie chicken that Ren is eating?”Disclaimer: Kylo gets a little pushy with his "tempting."
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Hux’s Satiated Lips

“Sir, it’s imperative that we receive the final authorization from The Supreme Leader in order to move forward with the requested orders. As it stands sir, we’ve already been waiting an hour and a half.”

“Await for orders," Hux commanded his captain. "I’ll personally see to it _immediately_ that we receive the consent needed to proceed."

And with a dashing twirl of his coattails, Hux clasped his hands behind his back, trotting down the star destroyer’s hallway. It seemed that these days, ever since Kylo became The Supreme Leader, he’d been coiled up in his own will, more so than ever, consumed by fulfilling his own heart's desires, with whatever senseless, gratuitous action that granted him instant and tangible pleasure. And, without Former Leader Snoke to report to, there was no one else better equipped to serve as “Kylo’s wrangler” than Hux.

Albeit true, Hux hoped that’s not what his subordinates thought of him… going soft like a jellyfish, with his only recent mere accomplishments including half a dozen partially-successful attempts in pulling Ren to where he needed to be. Hux groaned with dissatisfaction that he let Ren whisk away the power of Supreme Leader from under his fingertips, and he knew that it was only due to Ren’s knowledge of the special powers of the force, recalling the touchless choke that he felt that day in Former Leader Snoke’s Throne Room. Hux desired to have special powers inside his being and at his fingertips if only, for one thing, to exert _his_ power over Ren.

But alas, nothing of that nature was going to get done right now, and it would likely be easier to fetch Kylo for the final permission needed to carry out his execution of the rebel-scum world that lay in front of them.

Hux knocked authoritatively on The Supreme Leader’s door, knowing that he needed not to knock, as Kylo can already feel Hux’s prideful presence outside his quarters, tapping into The General’s mind, feeling the weight of his important task that simply must be accomplished.

The deep voice on the other side said, “Come in.”

Hux opened the door with his gloved hand and furrowed his brow, scanning his eyes up and down at the scene that he was presented with -- A topless Kylo, in his large, ridiculous circular bed, hand behind his head, leaning back on top of a dozen fluffy pillows, and was eating _something_ . Hux squinted his eyes at the obscene spectacle and, _Is that a rotisserie chicken that Ren is eating?_

“What is it General?” An unbothered-Kylo asked, who was busily gnawing at a luscious drumstick, lapping up soft lengths of juicy flesh to his lips.

As the clasp of his gloved hands gripped tighter, Hux impatiently approached, “We need your acceptance for the destruction of the rebel-scum world, Supreme Leader. You’ve _already_ been keeping us waiting for some time.”

A wordless Kylo continued smacking his wet, pink, lips as Hux’s intended sense of urgency weighed like a feather on The Supreme Leader.

Feeling the impatience and fury build in his chest at this sheer rudeness, he went on, with a contentious, “ _Sir_ -”.

The change in Hux’s tone, caused Kylo to look up and pause with a swallow, his thick neck rising and falling, scanning his eyes over Hux’s lanky physique. And then, taking another bite he said, “You need to slow down General, why don’t you have a seat?”

“I don’t need to have a seat, I need _you_ \----”

Interjecting, Kylo continued, “Oh perfect, I need you too, have a seat.”

Hux wasn’t sure if Ren’s words were sincere or if he just wanted to cut Hux off at the right time to make him lose his confidence, but either way, Kylo’s interruption worked as Hux looked back at Kylo’s topless chest, becoming slightly faltered.

Leaning up for a moment, Kylo waved to Hux, “Sit,” motioning to a velvet, burgundy chair to the side of his bed.

Hux’s hesitant footsteps begrudgingly walked him over, as his legs folded and he took a seat, while Kylo continued to eat.

“It’s bothering you isn’t it?” Kylo asked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Ren, but what _is_ bothering me ---- ”

“The way that I’m eating is bothering you,” Kylo continued to interpose, which sent His General’s blood boiling.

Hux exasperated, “I don’t know why you can’t just put down that nauseous bird and provide us with your approval to proceed with the orders, Ren. It’s quite rude to keep myself and orders waiting for… for _this_ ,” Hux motioned his hand over the entirety of Kylo’s indecency.

Kylo continued eating, smutty and feral, pulling the rest of the meat and fat off the drumstick in his crooked teeth, tearing strips hungrily, letting chicken flesh hang out of the corners of his wet, pink mouth.

“Have you ever even tried this?” Kylo held up his drumstick.

Hux’s face wrinkled in revolt, “I haven’t, nor do I need to.”

Motioning to space to his side on the bed, Kylo welcomed Hux, "Come here, General."

Hux hesitated, tapping his left foot anxiously.

“ _Come_ ,” Kylo’s voice deepens.

An unexpected wave of heat flashed through Hux’s body, however, he was never one to disobey his superior, so he ultimately complied as he stiffly walked to the bed and climbed atop, seating to Kylo’s right.

Hux looked down at the sheet where Kylo had motioned, and he saw that it had several streaks of grease dampening the fabric. 

“I’m not sitting on your bed napkin, Ren,” Hux said through a furled face.

“ _Sit,_ ” Kylo commanded.

Reluctantly, Hux remained seated, frowning tensely, as he watched Kylo in sheer horror as he continued to eat his rotisserie chicken, the wild noise of Kylo eating overtaking every nerve in his body.

Reaching the peak of his horrification, he exclaimed, “Kriff, Ren, if you must suffer me through this, _must_ you make so much noise?”

Kylo is about fed up with Hux and through a condescending tone continued, “When you’re enjoying something, General, you need to show it. _Expressly_. Have you never enjoyed anything?”

Hux scoffed, “I won’t have you question my enjoyments, Ren.”

As he looked down at his golden-brown bird, and back to Hux, Kylo asked, “Have you ever _had_ rotisserie chicken, General?

“No, I can't say that I’ve had,” Hux continued to furrow his brow.

Nudging his half-eaten drumstick over, Hux emphatically declined, waving Kylo away.

Always persistent, Kylo continued to press forward, raising the drumstick up to Hux’s lips, which Hux continued to push away.

With a final insisting motion, Kylo brought the drumstick fully up to Hux’s lips and pushed it gently in the open crest of his seething mouth.

“Hux, please,” Kylo was practically begging.

The sight of Ren pleading was enough to make Hux finally give in, and he closed his eyes, and let Kylo push the drumstick forward in his mouth and he drew a bite, _surprised_ by the delight and wonderment igniting his taste buds, as his mouth was instantly drawing saliva. _Stars, that’s actually good._ Hux chewed at the drumstick, while the glisten of the rotisserie chicken beamed on his satiated lips.

Kylo pulled off another piece of chicken for Hux from the breast and hand-fed it to him. Hux chewed at the tender, eating all the way to the tip left in Kylo’s fingertips, catching the grace of the taste of Ren’s fingertips in his mouth.

“Well?” Kylo asked.

“It’s ah, quite nice actually.”

“ _Good_ ,” Kylo proceeded to tear another piece of chicken-meat for Hux, this time from the bird’s thigh.

“I don’t need you to ---- ” Hux stammered.

But Kylo was already holding up the dark, juicy thigh meat to Hux’s lips.

Through a softer tone, Kylo argued, “But I’d like to, General.”

It took Hux but mere moments to fall captivated, under the spell of the endorphins coursing through his veins as he continued to be attended to by Kylo. The feeling of having The Supreme Leader, insisting on serving him personally, by hand-feeding him soft chicken tenders that he’d torn apart with his bare hands, sent a wave of euphoria over Hux’s body. The weight of Hux’s pride, slipping away, replaced with a superior feeling of the warm chicken inside his belly, the continued grace of Ren’s fingertips grazing sweetly on his lips, allowed him to fall truly hypnotized, as his mind floated away on a sweet cloud of pleasure as he continued to consume, and consume and before he knew it….

“Well, that was it, Hux,” Kylo looked down at the remaining bits.

A smiling, sated Hux was fully leaning back now, one hand resting on his purring belly, while Kylo watched him intently. Hux managed to draw a cigarette from inside his trousers and Kylo was eager to light it for him, basking in the rare, beautiful sight of Hux, unguarded on his bed, dreamingly smoking a cigarette, with a once in a lifetime full belly.

As he met Hux’s smile with his own, Kylo leaned over and unbuckled Hux’s belt with one hand, allowing Hux's luxuries to fall at his caressing fingertips, his small swell of chicken carefreely expanding untethered.

Coyly leaning over The General's lips, Kylo asked, “What was it you needed me to do, Hux?”

“Ah, what’s the rush, Ren?”

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be fun to explore the perspective of Hux eating rotisserie chicken. And, of course, if anyone were to get Hux to indulge, it would be Kylo.


End file.
